


Hibernation Blues

by rebelwriter6561



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Relationship Issues, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwriter6561/pseuds/rebelwriter6561
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar is hibernating all winter, but when X-Ray and Vav check on him, he's in bad shape. So they try to "help", and that goes as well as can be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hibernation Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the Christmas special? I sorta lost my shit when I saw Mogar was hibernating and that's how this happened.  
> Semi-dedicated to leave-xray-alone.tumblr.com because I just go to their blog and throw headcanons at them so here's a thank you for putting up with that.

"This is so fucking stupid! My feet are fucking frozen, they're gonna fall off!" A muffled flump silenced X-Ray's complaints for a few seconds, before he began swearing furiously at the snow in his face and around his neck. Vav ignored his whining with years of experience, but he could see X-Ray's point. There was at least three feet of snow on the ground, and more coming down, disguising the well-trod path to Mogar's tree house.

The storm that they were in the middle of had grown stronger over the last few days, covering the entire city in deep drifts and dropping the temperature well below zero. Crime rates had also dropped, as the entire city seemed to decide as a whole to just curl up by the fire and space heaters and stay warm. X-Ray and Vav had been all onboard with that plan, but a sudden attack of conscience reminded Vav that Mogar was out there, in a barely insulated treehouse, probably freezing his bear nuts off. 

Miss Hilda was nice enough to give them super-powered warm coats (rather, Vav had pestered her until she handed them over) and they had set off into the heart of the storm prepared to be the best big damn heroes the city had ever seen. That'd been fine until the bus dropped them off at the edge of the forest. Having to walk the rest of the way through the snow-covered woods really started to suck after the first three feet.

"God damnit Vav!" It sounded like X-Ray had recovered from his fall and was struggling to his feet. Vav didn't look, because he was scanning the trees worriedly. "Why are we even here?! Mogar's probably fine, he's a bear! Bears do that hibernating shit! He probably got all fat and shit!" X-Ray finally caught up to where Vav was standing and saw the look on Vav's face. "Dude, what?"

"I thought…we're probably supposed to be at Mogar's house by now. I don't see it." Vav said unhappily, chewing his lip.

"Oh no. Ooooooh no. You did not get us fucking _lost in the woods_!" X-Ray's voice got higher and squeakier as he screamed his frustration at the snow-covered trees.

"We're not lost!" Vav squawked, whipping his head around frantically. "We're probably really close, we just need to keep our heads. We can't panic, X-Ray!"

"Panic? I'm not panicking, I'm having the proper reaction for when your friend gets you fucking LOST IN THE WOODS!" X-Ray yelled at him, his frustrations finally boiling over.

"WE'RE NOT LOST!" Vav exploded back. The words echoed through the woods above the sound of the wind, and Vav felt a shiver of fear down his spine. They were very alone out here.

X-Ray seemed to have been shocked into silence, for now, but his face betrayed his worry. Vav could tell he was right on the edge of losing it. That was not good – ever since their time of non-friendship (thanks, Mad King) Vav had mostly avoided making X-Ray mad. Not like he was afraid of X-Ray leaving again, but he just didn't want them to go back to being antagonists.

But it was one thing to avoid fighting, and quite another to keep the practice when you were cold, and tired, and the friend you were trying to avoid fighting with was accusing you of getting lost in the woods. 

Vav turned back to where he thought the path was, and soldiered on. It was all about positivity at this point, and sweet denial about how dire their situation really was would drive him on.

The wind was driving snow into his face, pushing his shoulders and making him stumble. X-Ray had quieted down, but Vav could hear him struggling too. Vav was wondering at what point it would be best to turn around, but he thought of Mogar, alone in his treehouse (his cow mom, they learned earlier that summer, lived in a cave beneath the tree, but she had gone elsewhere for the winter before Mogar began hibernating). He could be frozen already, dead and stiff, and they'd never know until spring. The entire idea killed Vav inside, and he forged on with greater determination.

"Vav, seriously," he heard X-Ray start behind him, and he groaned internally, "at what point do we just stop, man? This isn't safe, we're probably walking in circles, I'm just really fucking freaked out here. What if we don't ever get out of here?!" The worry in X-Ray's voice made him stop and face his friend, seeing his face red with cold and fear. 

"But…" Vav trailed off in defeat, realizing that X-Ray was right. There was a point when being a hero just wasn't the way to go, especially in the middle of a blizzard. He looked around one last time, and to his amazement, he saw a half-buried sign in the snow. "X-Ray, we're here!" He looked up, and grinned madly when he saw the treehouse, dark against the trees.

"Great," X-Ray deadpanned, coming up behind him. "After you buddy," he nudged Vav with his shoulder rather harshly, pushing him towards the ladder. Vav stumbled up to it, and resolutely began climbing, willing his frozen fingers to hold tight. He slipped a few times, almost landing on X-Ray who was following right behind him, and finally scrambled into the treehouse.

As expected, it was freezing in there, despite the fact that it was out of the wind. Vav could see his breath clouding in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around himself as X-Ray joined him, looking around for their bear friend.

"Holy shit!" Vav whispered when he spotted him. Mogar was curled in a tight little ball, wrapped inefficiently in his bear coat. There seemed to be a light dusting of frost on the edge of his fur, and what skin was showing was pale and still. Vav couldn't see him breathing.

"Oh my god," X-Ray muttered as he joined him, "is he dead? He looks dead, man. What are we gonna do with a dead body?" His voice was rising with panic.

"We don't know he's dead!" Vav said frantically. He squatted down next to Mogar, and tentatively stretched out his fingers to his friend's neck. Under the furs, it was slightly warmer, and the skin under his gloves was moving, barely. "I think he is alive, but I don't think this is right. I think he might be in trouble, X-Ray." Vav looked up at his friend, only to see X-Ray with an angry expression and folded arms.

"And what the hell are we supposed to do about that?" X-Ray demanded, gesturing angrily. "Are we gonna start a fire here? Remember the last time we did that, it didn't turn out great. We didn't bring any blankets or shit, I'm not cuddling with the dude, what's your plan here?" Vav sighed, realizing X-Ray was right, for once. Besides getting to the treehouse, he didn't exactly have a plan for what to do afterwards.

"Well, we can't just leave him here, he'll die." Vav looked down at Mogar, worry twisting deeper in his stomach. The bear-man really didn't look good, way too still and cold-looking to be healthy, and he wanted to help, but he didn't know how. "I think we should bring him home with us."

"HOW?!" X-Ray snapped, smacking the side of the treehouse in anger. "You wanna be the one to carry him home? Cause I'm not gonna do it!" Vav scowled at his friend, and turned back to Mogar. Carefully pulling on his arms, he tried to shift and pull the larger man into an upright position. 

"You could at least help a little!" he groused at X-Ray, who rolled his eyes but moved forward to help. It took some maneuvering to get the unconscious man onto Vav's back, and even more effort to get everyone down the ladder in one piece. X-Ray took the lead, following the barely-there path out of the forest, and Vav followed behind, struggling with the heavy weight pulling him down.

"Just hang on Mogar," Vav whispered. Mogar wasn't exactly in a piggyback position, but his head was close enough to Vav's neck that he could feel his breath, just barely there. "We'll take care of you, I promise."

~*~

The trip home was worse than the trip out. They struggled out of the forest to find the buses were no longer running, so they had to use some of their hard-earned cash to rent a taxi. The drive back was silent except for the radio repeating winter weather warnings. Vav had Mogar's head in his lap, which meant X-Ray had to hold his feet, which he wasn't happy about. Vav had found himself brushing snowflakes out of Mogar's hair with his gloved hands, as if that would help warm him up.

By the time they got back to their apartment, Vav was tired, cold, and more than a little pissed off. X-Ray's bitching the entire way did not help matters. He complained the entire way up the stairs (the elevator was long broken) and kept right on bitching once Mogar was on the couch. "My couch, man, why does he have to be on my couch?! Why didn't we take him to the fucking hospital?"

"The hospital?" Vav finally snapped back. "Do you know what they would do to him in the hospital? Probably do science experiments to him, not help him!" X-Ray looked guilty about that, and quietly began searching the apartment for blankets while Vav arranged Mogar on the couch more comfortably. He got the bear-man laid out so he was no longer scrunched up, and wrapped the bear skin tighter around his bare shoulders. There was a slight pink edge to his skin now, and Vav was awed to see goosebumps rising along his arms. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of Mogar with goosebumps was just weird.

When X-Ray returned with an armful of blankets from their beds and the linen closet, Vav snatched them from his arms and began tucking them around Mogar. The quilt his granny sent from England was tucked around his shoulders, and the soft fleece on his lap, covering his legs. Over all of that was some knit afghan X-Ray's mom had owned for an eternity that X-Ray had snagged. Vav left his side to raid the dressers for socks, and wrestled them onto the thin socks Mogar wore under his boots. 

As Vav wrapped Mogar in another layer of blankets, he eyed the bear-man's face, almost unbelieving that he was this close to Mogar without there being aggression involved. They were _friends_ , kinda; they weren't fighting anymore and they'd hung out outside of saving the city, but Vav didn't feel like that was enough. He wanted to get close to Mogar, like he was with X-Ray, but he didn't know if this was enough to bring them closer together.

X-Ray pulled the space heater out of storage, setting it up in the living room facing the sofa. "I don't wanna bring this up again, man," he avoided the angry glare Vav sent him, "but what if this doesn't work? What if we can't fix him? We should've tried to find him cow-mom, what if he needs milk?"

" _I Don't Know!_ " Vav shouted, finally fed up. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be yelling at X-Ray like this, again, so soon after their fight and reconciliation, but he couldn't stop himself. "Okay? I don't know what I'm bloody doing, I'm not a buggering nurse, okay? We had to do something! We couldn't have just left him out there, he's our friend!" Vav flinched when a dark look crossed X-Ray's face. He regretted his words immediately.

"So you're all set to run into the damn woods, rescue some bear fuck who can barely stand us, but drop me into lava for some girl?! Screw you man!" Vav's chest tightened at the hurt in X-Ray's voice and turned away, not wanting to meet X-Ray's eyes. He knew he had fucked up, again, and hadn't properly made up for the first incident, but this wasn't the right time for it. He heard X-Ray's frustrated groan, then his footsteps as he retreated to his room and slammed the door.

"God damnit" he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes. He'd hurt X-Ray, again, he knew he had to fix it somehow but he was too cold and too tired to deal with it now. He sank to the floor next to Mogar, absentmindedly reaching for the hand under the blankets. His spirits lifted a bit when he felt how warm it was. Fingers resting against Mogar's skin, Vav rested his head on the couch seat. _Just for a minute_ , he thought blearily. _I need to fix this, I just need a minute…_

~*~

Vav's head snapped up, his neck reacting painfully as he whipped his head around in the dark in confusion. For a minute, he couldn't figure out why he had suddenly woke up, before it occurred to him that he apartment was quiet. Too quiet. The space heater was no longer humming, and there was no sound from the air vents. Vav stumbled over to the light switch and flipped it in vain. No response. 

"Well, fuck." Vav sighed. He started down the hall to X-Ray's room, but his steps slowed when he remembered their fight. He debated if going to X-Ray now would make things better or worse, but found the decision made for him when he reached the door and found it open. X-Ray was nowhere to be found.

"God damnit X-Ray," Vav groaned. He checked his phone, slightly relived to see there was a text from his friend, but his heart dropped when he read it.

**I'm going out. Don't bother coming after me**

Vav frowned, at a loss at what to do. Even if he didn't have X-Ray's text, he wasn't sure if he could even have gone after his friend, not with Mogar still out of it on the couch. But not going out in the storm after his friend – after doing just that for a not-really-ally – sounded really shitty of him. He didn't even know what to text back. He settled on a totally casual **power's out. Stay warm.**

God. Compared to their other texts, full of jokes and stupid pictures, those two texts looked so out of place. Like two strangers texting each other.

Regret still hard in his chest, Vav walked around the apartment again, gathering every blanket and quilt he could find. If the power was out, then the heat wasn’t going to last much longer. After haphazardly throwing the pile of fabric in the living room, Vav returned to his room to change. Sweatpants, heavy socks, and a few layers of shirts under a sweater later, Vav felt about ten pounds heavier, but he was warm. He hoped he wouldn't need to wrestle Mogar into a sweater. He couldn't see that ending well.

Vav peered out the window, as if he could see X-Ray coming home or the power coming back on. It was a strange sight to see, the snow almost glowing in what little light there was without the streetlights, perfectly pristine and untouched by tire tracks. Vav had never seen a sight like that before.

He wondered if Mogar had.

Vav checked on Mogar, squirming a hand under the blankets to feel his skin. Vav was shocked when he felt the skin twitching; not like he was shivering, but jerking and tensing. Vav watched Mogar's face in confusion, seeing his eyes moving under his lids. He felt a stab of pity for his friend. Vav knew a bad dream when he saw it.

"Mogar," he whispered softly, not even knowing if it would help. "Can you hear me buddy? You're safe here, I know you probably don't know it now, but nothing's gonna hurt you here. You don't need to be afraid, or nervous, or whatever." He pushed his hand into Mogar's hair tentatively, glad to feel it was no longer wet. It was sticking up like crazy though. Mogar had a serious head of fluffy hair.

Vav's stupid attempt at comfort didn't seem to help Mogar at all. He was still twitching like crazy, and Vav couldn't decide if that was normal or not. Since he didn't seem to be in pain, or waking up, Vav decided to let him rest, rather than push harder to wake him. He pulled a few blankets from the pile to add to Mogar's covers, and took a few for himself.

After some careful maneuvering, Vav managed to clear space between Mogar's legs so he could awkwardly sit at the other end of the couch. Under the blankets, it was very warm, and Vav tried not to feel weird about this. He liked Mogar, even after dragging him out of the woods in a snowstorm. But this wasn't normally something friends did. He hoped Mogar wouldn't get mad.

Resting his head against the back of the couch, he checked his phone again. No text from X-Ray, or Hilda, or even Rusty. Even though Mogar was on the end of the couch, Vav felt very lonely.

~*~

A hard kick to his leg woke Vav with a gasp. Sitting up, he blinked at the blinding light coming through the window. Once his vision cleared, he realized what he was seeing. Mogar, silhouetted against the sunlight, was sitting up and _glaring_ at Vav.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mogar snarled. He no longer looked pale and frozen, but almost back to his old self. And angry.

But since that was his default expression Vav didn't really mind it. In fact, he was ecstatic to see it.

"Mogar!" He cheered happily, lunging forward and grabbing Mogar's face. The bear-man looked more stunned instead of angry, and surprisingly didn't pull away when Vav started rubbing his hair. "I can't believe you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"I am awake," Mogar snapped, face settling back into his regular frown. "Why am I awake? Why am I here?" Mogar jerked away to gesture angrily at the room. Vav was surprised to notice it was actually warm as well as bright. The power must have come back on during the night.

"Well, you see…we – I mean, X-Ray and I – we went to check on you, cause it was blizzarding, you know, and you weren't looking good." Mogar narrowed his eyes, and Vav couldn't tell if he was more angry or just trying to work it out. With Mogar awake and talking, it was almost like he hadn't been suffering, but Vav remembered how still and cold, how un-Mogar-like he'd been. Mogar could be as mad as he wanted, but Vav was certain he had done the right thing.

"Mogar was hibernating." Mogar was enunciating heavily, like he was trying to drill this into Vav's thick skull. "I shouldn't be woken up! I'm not supposed to be awake! This ruins everything!" Mogar was glaring, angry and frustrated, like a kid woken from a nap. "You should not have bothered me, I was _fine_." He snarled, shoving his face in Vav's. 

"You looked like you were dead!" Vav squawked angrily. After fighting with X-Ray about this, and having to suffer through the cold night, Vav was done. He just plain pissed off, and wasn't in the mood to argue with stupid bear-men. "Mogar you seriously looked like you were about to die; you were barely breathing and cold and…and…" Vav drew a shaky breath, "I was really worried about you buddy. We both were. I- we didn't want something bad to happen to you."

It was quiet for a moment. Mogar didn't look angry anymore, just staring at Vav like he was trying to work something out. Vav couldn't look at him any longer, and looked over at his phone, wondering if X-Ray had texted him back. God, if he had to go out, again, to track down another of his friends, especially after their fight…he should have gone as soon as he read X-Ray's text, he fucked up by just staying in the apartment, he couldn't stop messing up his and X-Ray's friendship…

"You were … _worried_ … for Mogar?" Mogar's voice snapped Vav out of his unhappy thoughts. He didn't sound like his normal angry self; he sounded confused, and when Vav looked back over at him, his expression sold it. "Why were you concerned about me?" Mogar looked incredulous, like he couldn't believe Vav and X-Ray had done what they had.

Looking back, Vav couldn't believe it either.

"Buddy, like I said, you didn't look good at all. Like, you were all cold and shit. How were we supposed to know you were okay? X-Ray and I don't hibernate!"

"Mogar knows that!" Mogar was having a hard time looking at Vav now, and was curling up on himself, pulling Granny Vav's quilt tighter around his shoulders. "But why did you bother? Why did you put yourselves in danger to come and get me? What do you care?" Vav felt his heart break a little bit.

"Why do I care? Why do you think?! You're our friend, Mogar." Vav reached out and put his hand on Mogar's shoulder, gripping tightly. Mogar looked like he wanted to shrug it off, but remained still. "Seriously. We might fight and shit, and we haven't always gotten along, but we're still looking out for you. Okay?"

Mogar didn't answer, and when his eyes met Vav's he didn't look convinced, and a little bit scared. Vav rubbed Mogar's arm comfortingly, happy with how warm it was on its own. He wondered if this was the first time someone had really bothered to care about him. His cow-mom probably did, in her own cow-way, but had he ever had human friends before? How was he supposed to convince him that he had people who were looking out for him now?

Before Vav could say anything more, the front slammed open, causing Vav and Mogar to jump. Snapping his head to the kitchen, Vav was relieved and amazed to see X-Ray, cheeks and nose red and carrying styrofoam boxes. 

"Oh cool, you're alive." He said when he spotted Mogar and Vav watching from the living room. "I brought pancakes, and you better fucking enjoy them I had to wait like over an hour to get them so-" X-Ray broke off because Vav had scrambled off the couch and hug-tackled him.

"X-Ray!" Vav squealed happily, all of his fears about his friend being in trouble vanishing instantly. "Are you okay buddy? I knew I should've come after you, I'm so sorry about everything, I shouldn't have said what I did-" Vav swallowed hard, so relieved to have his friend back safe. X-Ray was cold to the touch, but he didn't seem hurt and he wasn't pushing Vav away.

"Dude, buddy, chill out." X-Ray patted Vav on the shoulder. "Take it easy, okay. I know you were pissed off, I was too." Vav could feel X-Ray sigh, and even though he was kinda hugging Vav back, he still felt tense. And that wasn't an acceptance of Vav's apology. When he pulled away, he wouldn't meet Vav's eye. "We'll talk about this later, okay? I didn't freeze my ass off for pancakes so they could get cold."

Worry growing in his gut again (would their fight ever end?) Vav helped him gather plates and silverware and joined him in the living room. Mogar was still on the couch covered in blankets, rubbing his face like he was still trying to wake up. Vav sat on the end of the couch where he had spent the night, and X-Ray settled on the coffee table. Vav was surprised how hungry he was, and it seemed Mogar was the same. He was practically inhaling his pancakes. 

"So what was your deal, man?" X-Ray asked with a mouth full of pancake. "Were you actually dying or are you just peachy and we woke you up for nothing?" Vav swallowed heavily; he'd been wondering that himself. If it turned out that Mogar was just fine, as he had said, then all their fighting had been for nothing, and their efforts had probably just messed up with sleep schedule.

"Mogar's…not sure." Mogar answered quietly. "I don't think it's ever been this cold before." Mogar paused to pull the blanket around his shoulders tighter. "I'm still cold." He met Vav's gaze, maybe realizing Vav's uncertainty. "I think I would have survived, but …it wouldn't have been good."

"Well thank god we rescued you then." X-Ray sounded sarcastic, but much like Mogar always sounded angry, X-Ray usually sounded sorta sarcastic. He did smile when Vav met his eye, so it seemed he was actually being positive. Vav felt a little bit better.

Mogar groaned, rubbing his face again. "I've never been awake in winter like this," he grumbled. "I've woken up a few times, but this is different."

"Different bad or different good?" Vav asked curiously. It was good to know that they had indeed rescued Mogar, but they had almost certainly messed up his hibernation, and he felt bad about that. What was Mogar going to do now? He couldn't spend the rest of winter on X-Ray's couch (because X-Ray would have a fit). But just sending him back to the treehouse didn't sit right with Vav. They had seen what would happen when it was too cold – putting him through it again would be too much.

"Different good." Mogar said firmly. "I didn't have pancakes last time I woke up." X-Ray and Vav laughed, Vav feeling genuinely relived that Mogar didn't seem mad anymore. "I'm so tired though. I need to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, no kidding. You look like you're gonna pass out." X-Ray joked, and Vav grinned when Mogar nodded in agreement. Poor bear-man, now that he was full of pancakes and warm, was barely keeping his eyes open. "Don't fall asleep now, man, or you'll never get off my couch." Vav couldn’t tell if X-Ray was joking again, but Mogar at least was nodding in agreement.

"Listen, if you're gonna go back home and hibernate, you need to be prepared." Vav put his plate aside, staring off into space and thinking. "You need a sleeping bag, at least. And some hand warmers or something." A space heater and generator would never work, it wouldn't last all winter and would probably burn the treehouse down (again). But they couldn't send him back with nothing.

"I don't need any help. Mogar has survived just fine without them before," Mogar grumped at him. Vav frowned at him, and even X-Ray gave him a disbelieving look.

"Dude, shut up, okay? Don't try to tough this out. We don't want to have to do this again." X-Ray sounded just as serious about this as Vav felt, which made him feel better, like they were on a team again. He remembered how much X-Ray had protested going to get Mogar in the first place, and wondered if he felt bad about it, and if that was the reason he was supporting Vav's idea now.

"Seriously, Mogar. You don't need to suffer through it." Vav reached out again, putting a hand on Mogar's shoulder. He ignored the surprised look that X-Ray gave him at the gesture. "Let us help, okay?"

Mogar eyed him with suspicion, and Vav felt for him, way down inside. He knew trusting him and X-Ray would be hard for him. Based on the minimal interactions he'd witnessed, everyone Mogar met seemed to be trying to screw him over. Even himself and X-Ray hadn't been nice to him at first. He couldn't blame him for not trusting anyone.

But they were getting better. They'd hung out outside of superheroing, made stupid PSAs, and now this stupid winter rescue. So maybe, just maybe, this would be enough.

"I'll…take whatever supplies you think I'll need." Mogar finally answered, sounding very reluctant. Vav broke into a giant grin, and automatically reached for a high-five with X-Ray, relieved when his best friend returned it without hesitation. They were making progress.

~*~

After the storm, the day turned out to be sunny and mild, like nature was apologizing. Getting to the store and back to Mogar's treehouse was a tough fight through all the snow, but they managed it with only minimal bitching and complaining. 

It was actually kind of fun shopping with Mogar, because he clearly was not used to it. They found the most heavy-duty sleeping bag they could afford, plus a large and poofy parka. Somehow they even managed to convince him to try on increasingly ridiculous mittens and hats, which consisted of X-Ray and Vav laughing at Mogar's tired and pissed off face.

Mogar's treehouse, when they finally got there, was as cold and drafty as it was when they left it. Mogar, swallowed in the giant parka and ear-flapper hat they convinced him to keep, looked like he would fall asleep on his feet, so they arranged the sleeping bag and plastic sleeping mat for him. Mogar flopped onto his new bed, and despite all his complaining that he didn't need such comforts, he seemed pretty damn happy with them.

"We'll check on you again in a few days, okay buddy?" Vav crouched next to Mogar's bed, putting a hand on his shoulder. X-Ray had already climbed down, saying he was too damn cold to hang out in the woods anymore. Mogar blinked sleepily up at him, but then smiled, actually looking pleased for once.

"You two idiots aren't too bad," he muttered into the lining of the sleeping bag. Vav rolled his eyes as he reached into his underpants of holding, pulling out his granny's quilt. He tucked his around Mogar's exposed shoulders and smiled at his friend.

"Just a few more months of this, right? Then you'll be back to normal and fighting with us again." A loud snore was his answer, and Vav sighed, rubbing his friend's messy hair and making sure Mogar was covered by the blanket. "Sleep well, buddy." He muttered, and left Mogar to sleep until spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Will the boys become better friends? Where did X-Ray go when he ran off? Where did he get pancakes? While I write another chapter explaining that? ...Maybe.  
> I'm blasphemous-lies-and-deceit.tumblr.com


End file.
